


Mad Selfie Skills

by BlackBat09



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew about Zach's penchant for selfies, and that he could sometimes take them at inappropriate times.</p><p>Hagan learns just how inappropriate those times may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Selfie Skills

It was official: Hagan was going to kill Zach.

Nothing could save the cocky little shit now, not Woody’s incessant squawking that they were a team or Herman convincing him it was funnier to watch the kid try to fumble through life left-handed than it would be to murder him.

It was the use of that left hand that was going to be Zach’s demise, in fact.

The little asshole had figured out very quickly how to comfortably snap selfies with his non-dominant hand, a talent that had gone from annoying to mildly impressive to, now, absolutely infuriating, because the kid had gotten skillful enough for Hagan not to notice him snapping a picture during a rather…

A rather _compromising_ moment.

Namely, a moment where Hagan had his hand fisted in Zach’s short curls and his cock in the kid’s mouth.

And then the irresponsible little fucker had _posted it on Instagram_.

He found out about it from Mindy, his daughter gasping as she scrolled through her phone and covering her mouth with an impeccably-manicured hand, a shocked laugh bubbling out of her.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Well, I figured out why Zach didn’t wanna date me,” she replied, sounding mildly incredulous, and Hagan swallowed uncomfortably, guilt still heavy on his mind and in his gut despite how Zach had assured him he hadn’t _really_ stolen his daughter’s boyfriend.

“We weren’t really dating, dude. She was cool and everything, but alien possession’s kinda a permanent boner kill, y’know?” Hagan had puzzled over that for a moment, opening his mouth to protest, but then Zach kissed him and, well, things like thinking and words weren’t important anymore.

“What do you mean?” he asked, just having a normal, everyday conversation with his daughter, who handed over her phone, lips pursed and eyebrows raised.

“Apparently, he’s already got what he needs.”

Hagan felt his jaw drop.

There in the little square photo was the side of Zach’s face- smooth, creamy jawline; high, freckled cheekbone; even his left eye, copper lashes low over his whiskey-brown iris. His eye looked dark, pupil blown in a way Hagan had become very familiar with, and the flush spread over his face made the kid’s freckles stand out even more so than they usually did on his pale skin, but two things in particular caught Hagan’s eye.

One, there was a hickey starting to bloom under Zach’s jaw, one he knew he’d put there himself.

And two, Zach had Hagan’s dick in his mouth.

To be fair, no one but he and Zach would know that it was Hagan he was blowing, but the obscene bulge of his cheek and the way the corner of his stretched-wide mouth peeked into the left side of the frame made it very obvious that Zachary Spencer was sucking _someone’s_ dick in that photo. And he seemed damn proud of it, stretched lips quirking upward and revealing one of those goddamn deadly dimples on his cheek: Zach was _smirking_ , because of course he was.

His caption, a chain of emojis, wasn’t subtle, either: a smirk, an eggplant, a mouth with the tongue hanging out, and a squirt of water, all finished up with a little blue heart. Hagan wanted to die on the spot. That little fuck.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he handed Mindy her phone back, giving her an excuse about needing to get back to training and a warm goodbye before marching over to the dark sedan parked on the side of the road, a soldier in civilian clothes sitting at the wheel and raising an eyebrow at how quickly Hagan dropped the smile he’d been giving his daughter.

“Take me back to the base. Now,” he growled quietly, and his escort had silently done just that.

* * *

 

“Zachary goddamned Spencer!”

Zach looked up from his tablet, brow furrowing as he closed the browser, his studying apparently having to be put aside to deal with whoever was screaming for him. He leaned back, sprawling further out across the rec room couch and sighing as he let his cannon slip off his lap and thud against the floor, groaning softly.

Studying sucked, but with his twenty-first birthday looming and a mission to fucking space apparently on the horizon, Zach’s only choice if he ever wanted any sort of diploma was to get his GED. And that meant studying GED prep courses until his eyes burned and his head ached whenever he had the spare time.

He wished he’d tried to get more help with his work in school. Hell, he wished the teachers he _had_ asked for help had taken him seriously.

But that was the past, and the right now was Hagan in casual gear, storming into the rec room with a red face and clenched fists, halting beside the couch to loom over Zach with murder in his eyes.

“Sup, dude? Weren’t you spending the day off with Mindy? I mean, don’t get me wrong, we like hangin’ with you and everything, but that’s your kid, man, and we’ve only got so much time before we gotta-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Zach blinked, jaw snapping shut as he tried to process Hagan’s vicious snarl, his brain starting with confusion that quickly turned to indignance and then pure rage. He found himself sitting up without even deciding to, tablet pushed off his lap and onto the couch cushions as Zach rose to his feet, his own fist curling as his eyes narrowed.

“You wanna run that by me again, Half-Ass?” Zach hissed, lip twitching into a sneer as the muscles in Hagan’s jaw jumped, the man not backing down an inch despite how they were nearly chest-to-chest.

“I told you to shut the fuck up,” he repeated, slowly, as though talking to Woody before the helmet, and Zach couldn’t help the pang of hurt that jabbed him in the heart and likely crossed his face before it fell back into the same derisive sneer. “And even if you listen, you’ll be lucky if I don’t kick your little ass.”

“Oh, who the fuck are you?” Zach scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I’m so scared of Half-Assed Hagan and his bitch shield, real fucking intimidating. How ‘bout you try using your words, asshole, since you’re not all that good with anything else.” He felt a smirk creep over his face, eyebrow cocked suggestively as he stared the cop down, the man’s face turning even redder.

“Well, apparently you think I’m good enough to share with all your Instagram followers, huh, baby?” Zach’s breath caught in his throat, eyes widening at the low rumble of Hagan’s voice, the way he crooned the pet name that Zach would protest until the day he died, no matter how weak it made his knees or how adored he felt when Hagan purred it in his ear. Caught off-guard by the change in tone, it took Zach a few startled moments to breathe again and process the cop’s words, cheeks blazing with a shamed blush when he realized what Hagan was talking about.

So _maybe_ Zach had snapped a selfie while he was blowing Hagan. No big deal, right? They were both legal adults, in a consenting relationship, and it wasn’t like the photo was explicit. He’d been very specific when he cropped it later that evening, to make sure that he was the only person who actually appeared in the little square of the Instagram frame, nursing a cup of hot coffee from the mess hall to soothe his pleasantly sore throat as he decided on his filter and caption.

He hadn’t thought about the possibility of Hagan seeing the picture.

“I, uh- shit. Guess you saw that, huh?” he offered weakly, peering up through his lashes as innocently as he could and seeing only unamused sternness in Hagan’s eyes, the man’s mouth twisted in disapproval.

“Guess I did,” he agreed, fists unclenching as he crossed his arms across his chest, the motion awkward around the gauntlet but still more successful than if Zach had attempted it with the laser. “Turns out, my kid follows your Instagram, and she found that picture _very_ interesting. And then she showed it to me.”

Zach flinched at that, knowing Hagan was still sensitive about Zach’s previous… encounters, could he call them?- with Mindy. Really, for as much as Zach had called her his girlfriend, there had never been anything official or real between them, just a very healthy appreciation for what a pretty, strong, interesting girl she was. And though it’d felt right in the moment, almost in celebration, Zach had ended up apologizing for kissing her after the battle at the stadium, telling her that he just wanted to stay friends.

Mindy had been very understanding.

Her dad was still weirded out.

“I-I’m sorry, man, I just- I thought it was a good moment, I guess, and I like havin’ pictures of the good stuff so it doesn’t get fuzzy, y’know?” Zach fumbled out, so caught up in his explanation that he didn’t notice Hagan’s stern look melting into concerned confusion. “And, I dunno, it ended up being a really good picture, so I wasn’t just gonna let it sit on my phone. But- I mean, I didn’t, like, come out and say “hey, I’m blowin’ my teammate;” I wasn’t gonna put you out there like that since you got a job and a kid and stuff, but I figured, everyone likes my drama, so why not give ‘em somethin’ to look at? I can take it down if you think it’s a big issue, but I didn’t really-”

The press of chapped lips against his own silenced Zach, his eyes fluttering shut as a familiar calloused hand cupped his cheek, the pad of Hagan’s thumb gently stroking his cheekbone and soothing Zach’s frazzled mind with the repetitive motion. His fist finally unclenched, slight throbbing in his palm meaning his nails had been digging into his hand again, and he felt the tension seep out of his body as their gentle kiss continued, Hagan only pulling away when he needed to breathe.

The two men stood there looking at each other for a quiet moment, Hagan’s hand still pressed to Zach’s face and the young man’s eyes still only half-open, until the elder stepped close and wrapped both arms around Zach, pulling him into a warm bear hug and resting his face in the lad’s ginger curls.

“The picture’s fine, Zach. It was a good one, after all,” the cop murmured with a bit of a chuckle, Zach’s face splitting into a grin where it was pressed against Hagan’s chest.

“Hell yeah, it was. I’m fuckin’ _sexy_ ,” Zach snickered, smile widening as he felt Hagan’s body shake with laughter, the two of them laughing together until they were breathless.

Zach straightened and pulled back a little, Hagan’s arms loosening as he looked down at the kid, an eyebrow raised to ask what he needed that Zach answered by leaning up to kiss him, his free hand settling on the back of Hagan’s neck to pull the taller man down closer to his level. Hagan’s hands moved to the lad’s hips as they kissed, squeezing gently with his right when he needed to break for air.

“What was that for?”

A shrug was Zach’s reply, dimples flashing as he grinned up at Hagan. “You’re kinda sexy, too. And it seemed like a good moment.”

“No selfies this time,” Hagan warned with a smirk of his own, watching fondly as Zach burst into snickers.

“No promises,” the kid taunted back before pulling Hagan back down, lips meeting again, less chaste and slow than before.

Zach’s hand ended up too busy for another selfie.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me to Brake Check hell, lovelies, over on tumblr at blackbat09.


End file.
